


The D

by Rumcity



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Crack, D for Drabbles of course, Inspired by art and images, M/M, i'm pretty sure this is not all that I learnt in art history, just archiving the pathetic few writings I have on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumcity/pseuds/Rumcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D for Drabbles. </p><p>Chapter 1. Art Patrons of the Renaissance </p><p>Chapter 2. An unlikely Marriage Proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Étienne Jules Ramey's gorgeous art: (Once you finished reading and would like a fun fact about this, let me know!)
> 
>   
> 

Raven still couldn’t believe her luck at finally garnering a chance in having a private modelling session with Lord Lehnsherr and Lord Xavier.

It isn’t that the less than elusive couple shies away from public art and domain but Raven Darkholme is known as one of the young budding artists who does sculptures exploring the erotic mind through the sensual surfaces of a marbled carved tenon, the different muscles at play with just a normal stretch of an arm, the curve of one’s back and shoulders. And given that they are the high lords of Westchester County, the influential, untouchable expatriates who created much reputation and scandal within the society with their open relationship, revolutionising the up and coming times, it is perhaps unsurprising that they took Raven’s request as a step forward in their public stand.

Seeing their interactions in their very own private mansion is indeed a sight to behold. With Lord Lehnsherr’s casual and raw dominance in the shift of his impressive and no less disappointing tall form, his exceptional display of muscles, his aloof attitude in direct contrast with Lord Xavier’s brazen, puckish and almost surprising beautifully compact form; he is shorter than Lord Lehnsherr, the very epitome of unconventional beauty with his strong muscled thighs that tapers down to solid calves and lovely ankles, a breathtaking interplay of soft and hard.

It is still bewildering to remember accepting a letter in cream, sealed with the Lehnsherr Xavier insignia with Lord Xavier’s very own handwriting accepting Raven’s bold request in asking for patronage.

As she polishes and does the finishing touches of the sculpture that frankly she is real proud - she managed to capture the very moment of fluidity and movement when Lord Xavier was about to straddle a reclining Lord Lehnsherr, as his feet rests and hooked on Lord Lehnsherr’s thighs, and almost effortlessly, Lord Lehnsherr had stopped Lord Xavier, pushed himself up on his haunches and with his right hand, a possessive grip on Lord Xavier’s waist and tilted him forwards, as he admired the perfect curve of Lord Xavier’s derriere just as Raven captures their exceptionally muscled forms and dynamic.

Shame she didn’t capture their faces on her sculpture, Lord Lehnsherr’s soft but no less intense gaze and Lord Xavier’s confidently shy and lascivious grin. Raven wanted to withhold a level of anonymity but really it will be laughable if it wasn’t recognisable as none other than the famous couple who at the very moment after taking a final look at the sculpture, retreats to engage in a rather raunchy moment together in the bedroom next to Raven’s assigned studio of the Lehnsherr Xavier mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ["An Illustration about love, loathing and linguini."](http://benmarriott.tumblr.com/post/48585306599/not-in-love-the-relationship-between-man-and/)  
> 

Charles thumbs the rim of his wine glass while he glowers at Erik. Or rather, more specifically, at the shiny diamond ring hanging inconspicuously on a strand of spaghetti that trails from the confines of Charles’ front teeth to Erik’s lower jaw.

Charles gnashes his teeth together and downs his wine at the soft whine that Erik makes as the diamond ring tumbles and falls into their shared plate of bolognese pasta.

"This isn’t happening, Erik."

Erik shook his head and his snout quivers. 

"I am not marrying a shark."

"I’m  _NOT_  A SHARK. I’m a man who unfortunately has a shark head. A little sympathy would be nice. I just got rejected by the love of my life.”

It is still disconcerting to be hearing Erik’s annoyed voice from the deep, ribbed hollow of Erik’s shark throat. 

"Sharks are polyamorous ."

”..”

"Ok fine we don’t know that. Our relationship will not progress any further until I’ve done ample research. I wonder if it is the same for you since you’re not fully shark but you  _do_ have double claspe-“

"MARRY ME" Erik opens his mouth wide, tilting it towards the ceiling as he roars.

"No." 


End file.
